


Cinder, not Cinderella

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cinder is transgender, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Salem is just as manipulative and abusive as always, Top Dysphoria, Trans Male Character, Transformation, but hopefully cathartic as well, but she wants to help Cinder, for trans men, in her own fucked up way, this is triggering for FtM folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: A gift for someone who means a lot to me.This fic centers a Trans male Cinder Fall. He is only just beginning to come to terms with it himself, and Salem already has new plans for him. Transformation, manipulation, drugs, and sex ensue.I will warn any trans masc people, this is probably super triggery, but the hope is that it will also be cathartic as well. You are valid, you matter.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Salem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cinder, not Cinderella

This piece was written for someone who means alot to me. He has chosen to remain anonymous, but he knows who he is and why I wrote this for him.

For all those who wish to read this: It is triggery and it is not really a healthy ship. Both I and the person this was originally written for enjoy this ship and the kinks explored in it. TW: The general manipulation and abuse one might expect in a Salem X Cinder ship, and also for rape/dub con and drugs.

Cinder fiddled at the hem of the dress, pushing and pulling it this and that a way. Desperately, striving to get it right. But there could be no right as it was now. Cinder knew it all too well. What had been a simple nagging her whole life seemed to build to a deafening roar, pulling and yanking at the torn tatters of a sore soul every day. It hurt, it all hurt. But Cinder had to be strong? To be tough? Right? That was what it meant? Men don't cry, right? That is what they say at least.

The maiden's skin crawled as hands strived to pull the dress, adjusting and readjusting it as to fight with cleavage that just refused to go away no matter what Cinder tried. It was infuriating. In the past, there hadn't been these horrible edicts, these commands to wear this dress or the other. And to Cinder's dismay, the dresses seemed to only grow skimpier and more feminine, forcing parts the maiden wished to simply not be there to look even bigger than normal or to appear almost on display for the elder woman. At least before the fall of Beacon, Cinder had been allowed to wear whatever he had liked. But as if just to taunt the student, as soon as Cinder began to explore this corner of her? His? Their? Existence that seemed not to appreciate being so feminine all the time, Salem was right there, offering up more elegant, ornate, and feminine dresses. Offering- as always was an incredibly loose term to apply to anything the master ever did. Salem seldom ever offered anything, just suggested it with that forceful glare that threatened something worse if she were ever to be denied.

Once, once, only ever so much as once, Cinder dared to ignore the master's orders about clothing. What had been a rough day, the visage in the mirror feeling extra alien. It proved to be a terrible decision. Salem took so much as one glance at Cinder and the clothing adorning the student's body. Only one glance at the hoodie and pants that covered Cinder and Salem had already snapped her fingers. Black grimm like smoke encompassed Cinder, leaving nothing to cover the student's body, all of the parts Cinder hated of an evident and painful display. The master forced her student to go about the rest of her day amongst the castle like that, refusing to let Cinder run back and just throw on the dress which had left skin crawling at the idea of being forced to wear it.

It was evil. That was the only conclusion Cinder could come to. It was evil, but at least one day, Cinder would have the power to fight it. More power, that was the answer. With more power, maybe one day, one day Cinder could fight these orders, the magic and ironclad power Salem had over every aspect of Cinder's life.

Evil or no, Cinder had no way to fight it. All Cinder could do was follow orders and regain her strength, play the doting servant and student, continue to be this 'she' that she loathed being. But one day, one day, Cinder could escape this all.

"Cinderella?" The final corner of Cinder's strength seemed torn away in one word.

Every iota of Cinder's being cringed at the name. It was the one highlight of Salem's castle. The one escape. But all of a sudden the name was back. Did this mean… did this mean Cinder would be back to the days before Salem had found that scared small child? Cinder had spent so much time and effort to escape that name, moreover, that tone. That tone that insued the pitiful little girl owed anyone who called that name everything and anything that they wanted.

"Cinderella, come here." Salem almost looked as if she knew exactly what she was doing, but Cinder comforted a hectic mind with the knowledge that such knowledge was impossible.

"What!" Cinder bit back the hostile tone that instinctively rose in a strained throat.

"That isn't how to wear that dress, my girl." Salem's hands landed on the student's body like she owned it. Grabbing and pulling at the horrid mounds Cinder had done so much to hide. Within moments, Cinder felt them nearly bursting out from the dress in all the ways he wished they wouldn't. "There, isn't that better? Doesn't it feel much better with the girls more properly situated?" Salem mused, hands half groping at the body in front of her.

Cinder forced a faux approving face despite the fact that teeth had already threatened to bite through the inside of his cheek.

"You look disheartened girl?" Salem pouted softly, her hand raising to Cinder's cheek and turning the student's head to the left, then to the right. "What is it?"

"Nothing Master." Cinder fought to keep his voice below a furious roar but above the pained whimper that threatened to build in his throat.

"You wouldn't be hiding anything, now would you dear girl?" Salem primped and preened ad Cinder's short hair. "Hmm, I don't know why I've let you cut it. It was so much prettier when it was long." Salem pulled at short tufts of hair as if she could make it longer just by pulling at it.

'I don't want to be pretty! I never did!' Cinder's thoughts raged against the idea, but teeth held his tongue steady. Lashing out against Salem, although surely would feel great for a moment, would never end well for him.

"What's that girl?" Salem's voice emphasized the term that made Cinder's skin crawl.

'Does she know! No! No, She can't know!' Cinder calmed anxious thoughts. But then there was that lingering nagging idea. 'Do I not want her to know?' From there everything spiraled. Cinder… he wanted the woman to know, in a way he certainly wanted her to know. But then there was budding fear; terror really. What would Salem do with that type of knowledge? Would the elder woman have patience for the young man still trying to decipher how he was a man and what being a man actually meant?

"No Master. Of course not." Cinder shook his head with a strained swallow in the back of his throat.

Salem leaned in, her lips all but pressed up against Cinder's ear. "I thought I told you not to lie to me Firefly."

"I! But I didn-" Was all Cinder could cough out before his vision turned black, everything fading away into darkness.

Cinder awoke slowly sometime later. As he opened his eye slowly, the world felt entirely alien. Even his own body felt foreign. As if his whole body had fallen asleep rather than just a single limb. It ached, but Cinder quickly learned there was nothing to be done for it. As Cinder tried to move his hands, his legs, he could move nothing. A few soft blinks and slowly, dark looking grim restraints began to come clearly into view despite the dim room. He tried to pull harder, to break free of them, but it was to no avail. Drowsily, Cinder looked down to his hand, moving his fingers just to see if he could. It was still numb, he could barely tell that he was actually moving, but he could see the fingers budge as he willed them to.

His attention slowly drifted back up his arm as feeling sluggishly returned. Mind swirling, lethargic and turgid, Cinder strived to process what in the hell was happening. Hours had passed. They must have given that the noon's sun couldn't even be seen as a fading ember of it's setting. Salem had knocked him out? Yes, the woman must have, it was the only explanation as to how she had passed out.

Those things, however, they made sense. What didn't make sense… was his clothing? When Salem had knocked him out, Cinder had still been wearing that god awful dress. But… now it was something much more… him? The elegant red sleeve of a modest masculine shirt directed his eye back over his body. Why in the hell would Salem let him wear something like this? Especially after months and months of progressively more and more revealing dresses. Then there it was! The most notable thing catching the young man's eye; rather, the most notable lack of a thing… two things.

"Good evening Firefly." Salem greeted while looking over her nails with a tone of apathy. "I'm glad to see you've awakened child."

Only for a flicker of a moment did Salem succeed in stealing her student's attention. After that, Cinder's focus returned solely to the lack of a… well a chest at his chest! For years! Ever since he was in his younger teens! There had been! That! Those! Terrible protrusions. Tumors, malignant in the worst way, a way that fed and ate off at shattered slivers of his fractured psyche. It had always eaten at him, taunting and prodding at him, arguing and suggesting that he couldn't be a him for the fact of the horrible mounds on his chest. But suddenly, there was nothing there. The soft shirt was firmly tucked into his pants- oh how he had missed the beauty of being allowed to wear pants- There was no room with the shirt seated flatly against his skin. How in the world could that ever be!

"So you do prefer that form better?" Salem observed absently.

'Form? No! I! This can't just be an illusion!' That was the only logical explanation Cinder could come up with to reason away the current predicament. But that was far too cruel. 'No! No! Please! She! She can't do this to me! S- show me this and then take it away! No!' Cinder's eye began to flood at just the thought! It was too much! Too cruel to tease him with this, with finally being who he was. Cinder quickly became unsure if he could continue like this. Could he ever go back to life like it was before this? With… those things on his chest! His skin crawled at the thought as it threatened to break him.

"Poor Firefly. No, this is no illusion. Does that help?" Salem stood and approached the student splayed out open and unable to guard himself. The master's hand rose and for a moment Cinder flinched, fearing a strike. But instead? A tender finger wiped the tear away as it began to fall.

Cinder sealed her eyelid, fighting to suppress more from following. "How! I! It has to be! This! This can't be real!" Cinder fought tears, but they continued to slide down his face as he strived to decipher whether they were from joy at looking down to see himself for the first time in over a decade or if it were of fear that it could be taken away.

"Sweet Cinder." Salem caressed Cinder's cheek. "I've given you so much. All this power. Do you really think I couldn't do this too?"

"I-" Cinder's voice caught in his throat.

"You poor foolish mess of a boy." Salem whispered, her caress at Cinder's cheek growing more intimate, gentler.

"I! What?" Cinder coughed out, his single eye shooting open.

"Lie to me again, and maybe I will change you back." The threat, only a whisper, still shot through Cinder's core and threatened to break him.

He tried to speak, strived to request, to plead, to grovel even if it meant he could keep this most beauteous gift, but nothing came out. Cinder strived to mouth the words he meant to say and nodded obediently for the woman.

"Good boy. Much better." Salem's lips graced his softly, and he finally began to realize that feeling had begun to return to his extremities.

"How did you- how did you know?"

"Did you think I would not notice my little Firefly trying to hide his chest. The cutting your hair short? Wearing the more masculine clothes until I forced you not to."

"Then! Then why!" Cinder stammered, striving to hide the tears flowing from his eye. "Why did you force me to- why make me!"

"I wanted to see you tell me the truth young Firefly. On that, you've thoroughly disappointed me."

"I am sorry Master." Cinder's head fell, but his spirits only lingered in the dirt for a moment before his eye caught sight of his flat chest and the fashionable shirt that showed off what almost looked like pecs. His tender heart soared. It was amazing to see himself as him for the first time in his adult life.

"You may not be sorry yet, but you will be." Salem's lips met Cinder's once more, her tongue demanding and forcing its entrance into Cinder's mouth before breaking away.

"S- Salem! Master! I! Please! No! I! I'll do anything! Just! Just don't take this away! Don't turn me back." Cinder blurted out in desperation, yanking and pulling at her binds as he strived to free himself. His eye lit aflame in his maiden powers as he fought to free himself to protect what Salem had been so kind as to give him before it could be taken away.

"Calm down child. Calm down. Nothing of that. I won't be changing anything about your new form. I, in fact, find it just as alluring as your old one; maybe more?" Salem pulled back a handful of centimeters to look over Cinder's reformed figure. Two of her nails like claws raised to drag down the center of Cinder's newly flattened chest. "Quite handsome." The two fingers hooked in the fastened belt buckle of Cinder's pants, pulling at it and the pants gently. It was only then that Cinder realized the obvious. Salem must have stripped him down to change him into this outfit! A shiver ran down Cinder's spine as he wondered as to when it had happened? Before, or after his body had been changed? 'But- but what about…' His eye locked on the belt, curious what might rest below it. A small glance, and he could tell he was higher from the ground than usual, but his feet could still touch the floor. So it wasn't just his chest that had changed. If there had been more than that… then-

"Took you that long?" Salem pulled her fingers back before turning her back on the baffled man. "What do you think rests there now? Can you feel it yet?"

A foreign swelling began below Cinder's belt. His breath rushed away from him, his whole existence desperate to know what his body now held. "I have a?"

"It is a rather nice one too."

Something in Cinder pulled as he could spot a fold growing in his pants. It was different, different in every way from how arousal had built in his body before. Erection swelling, he felt it brush against underwear distinctly different from what he had been wearing when he had been knocked out. It felt nice, the brush of the soft fabric against the head of his growing cock. It left him craving to feel it against something considerably different.

"Are you ready?" Salem leaned over, picking something up from the side of the chair she had been sitting in.

"R- ready for what?" Cinder's voice trembled.

"For your punishment dear Cinder." Salem turned around, a folded paper in her hand with what seemed to be a powder of some sort inside. "You can not have forgotten so quickly, could you?" Salem teased. "Just because you are looking so dashing, does not mean that you have earned a free pass for lying to me."

"N- no Master." Cinder replied, averting his gaze in an effort to try to stave off any of the overly indulgent thoughts that had begun to swirl in his mind as Salem approached and his cock strained against his tight trousers.

"No, no. Look here." Salem snapped her fingers just in front of Cinder's face.

"Huh?" No sooner had Cinder turned to look as had his jaw been grabbed. Firmly, Salem's nails dug into his foreign feeling face. Had changes occurred there too? Cinder couldn't help but hope. Then he felt the woman forcing his mouth open and pressing the corner of the rectangular paper folded at it's diagonal to his lips. Salem upturned the open folded paper and a foreign powder filled Cinder's mouth. It melted to his tongue instantly, a faint taste on his lips reminding him of something a childhood friend had once called a 'pixie stick'. Timid and unsure what had happened, Cinder licked his lips, swallowing down the dissolving powder.

"Good boy." Salem stepped back, resting leisurely against a table as he watched Cinder begin to squirm and cough at his dry throat.

"What- what was that?" Cinder tried to swallow again, his whole body beginning to feel odd as his heart began to race.

"Oh, just something fun." Salem absentmindedly checked over her nails, a sly grin hiding on her face.

"I! What! What's happening!" Cinder began to struggle more and more at his bindings as a heat built just under his skin. Heart beating and calm breaths hastily turning to desperate gasps for air and life, the world began to spin around him.

"I see it is working well." Salem mused.

"What is working well!" Cinder gnashed, wishing he could move, scratch at his skin, do anything that would alleviate the overwhelming everything running through his veins.

"The dust I gave you Firefly."

"You! You drugged me!" Cinder tried to bark out, but his heavy breaths took over.

"I punished you Firefly. If you are good, I may even choose to give you some mercy." Salem's calm tone drove Cinder mad.

"Fuck! Fuck! It! It hurts! Everything burns! I!" Cinder panted and nearly screamed.

"Shh, shh little Firefly."

"Shush? Shush!" It was an outrageous idea! How could the elder woman order that of him as his new body screamed and ached from whatever that dust had been! Cinder gulped and gasped for air with growing desperation as the nature of the flames that filled his veins began to turn. "Fuck! What is going on! What!" His whole body began to pull, blood pumping down lower as something new grew tense in a way he had never felt before.

"Does it feel good yet dear Firefly? Have you begun to enjoy?"

"E! Enjoy! How could I ever enjoy!" His breaths slowed and began to deepen as the flickering flames flowing through him found themselves engorging his new flesh.

"There it is. Better now?" Salem stood once more, approaching the young man as his writhing against the ties that bound him changed in nature. Cinder's yanking and pulling at his ties slowed and slinked to a crawl before ceasing entirely. That, however, did not last. Moments after his writhing had slowed, Cinder found his hips moving slowly; slowly at first at least. But his languid tempo did not last either.

"Salem! Master!" Cinder could feel it building, oh so literally growing from between his legs as his hips rocked against his will. The new flesh between his legs ached. There was no doubt what it was, the fantastic gift Salem had given him, something he had always been missing but only knew as of recently. Though, with Salem, a gift always had to be accompanied by a lesson or a curse, didn't it? Was this the punishment? At first, Cinder had assumed the punishment had just been the initial pain. But now it was clear. "Salem! Please! I! It isn't better! I! It hurts! Just in a different way." Odd though it was, it did hurt in a way, a perfect way that felt more him than anything else sexual in his past ever had.

Salem smiled, an amused grin that left Cinder wondering if he was simply missing the pleased laughter under the woman's breath that simply must have been there given how pleased she looked. "Much better." Salem decided for him as she approached.

"Not! It's not better!" Cinder yanked at his bonds, praying that he could break free of them in order to soothe the pounding ache with his hands.

"It is perfect." Salem knelt down so she was eye-level with Cinder's protruding tent.

'Why does she have to be right!' Cinder reeled as his cock strained, pounding and tensing against what was not nearly enough sensation. 'It- it is perfect! But it aches!' Cinder's teeth ground against each other and he strived to slow his bucking hips but that would forever be a fruitless effort. "Salem." The woman's name came off as a helpless plead.

"Don't you think it is a delightful punishment?" Salem hummed, raising a hand and touching it gently to the tip of the man's length.

Cinder's hips bucked against his control. He needed more, his cock straining painfully and cheering at the touch of Salem's finger. A needy moan broke from his lips as a portion of his mind slipped into a state of being little more than a needy beast, desperate to bury his cock into something or someone- into Salem.

"Lively, isn't he?" Salem teased.

Cinder resisted the urge to melt at having his genitals talked about in such a gender-affirming way. "Master, please…" Cinder finally noticed how his voice had changed. It was still him, still distinctly him; something that mattered more to him than anything he could have ever anticipated. Lower, more masculine, and yet still Cinder. The needy whine slipping from his throat was still his own, and yet, it no longer grated on him. He no longer felt… less of himself as his voice pleaded for empathy from Salem.

"Please what dear Firefly?" Salem leaned in, her finger caressing around the head visible through the tightly tented trousers.

A shuttering moan wrecked through Cinder as his will broke. He couldn't control it. The haze of the drugs had simply run over, and the sight of Salem's pursed lips just broke his restraint.

For just a moment Cinder had more relief than he had ever thought possible! His cock thudded in pleasure at the feeling of Salem's face against his length even through his pants. His eye rolled back as he moaned, momentarily certain that there was no better sensation in the universe. And yet, only a breath later it somehow amplified, intensifying to a point of near painful constraint.

"Garnering devious ideas I see?" Salem glared, her firm grip tightening around Cinder's length. "We will have to quash that as soon as possible."

"Salem! I! Please! I don't care! Just, please! It hurts!"

"That is the point dear Cinder. You are being punished, or had you forgotten that already?" Salem slowly stroked her hand at the other's shaft while maintaining a painful grip.

"I'm sorry!" Cinder blurted out, all too aware of what he had to do to repent and hopefully garner some leniency before breaking completely.

"Oh, Firefly… Do you think a simple apology could get you out of this one? Months of lying to me. Months! Or has it been a whole year since you learned this truth of yourself already?"

"I- I didn't tell you because I was not certain." Cinder grunted, his mind growing clouded in arousal and frustration. "Just! I didn't even know myself for certain until-" Cinder looked down to his flat chest once more, happiness swelling in his heart despite how everything else continued to overwhelm him.

"Maybe so, however, you did still hide the truth when I asked what was wrong this afternoon, you lied and said you were not hiding anything. That can not be ignored." Salem's grip loosened to something infinitely more pleasurable. "Although, maybe you've already had enough punishment? I did enjoy seeing you have to fiddle anxiously in those dresses. Maybe that should count for something." Salem allowed, her free hand rising to Cinder's belt.

"Salem!" Cinder panted out breathless.

"Do you like your new hardware?" Salem tilted her gaze back up, some sliver of kindness slipping further out than she ever intended to allow. Cinder was important, but that was the exact reason she couldn't let the boy see her true affection.

"Y- yes Master." Cinder sighed in relief, nearly going limp in his bonds as Salem released his length from the confines of his clothing. "M- mhmm- Master~" He melted, the cool air brushing against his heated sex and driving him mad, but Salem's fingers gingerly taking him in was his sanity.

"Seems that dust is doing its work." Salem noted, more of her restraint slipping and her affection beginning to show once more as her hand stroked slowly at Cinder.

Cinder opened his mouth to speak, but Salem's strokes caught him off guard, catching him in a deep pleased groan. "What- what was that dust?" He shuttered, well aware that this abundant arousal was not entirely his own.

"Just a fun little something to aid in your punishment, maybe a little something extra to ensure we both enjoy as well." Salem stroked at Cinder's length. almost transfixed as the boy threw his head back and began to rock his hips in time with Salem's strokes.

"G- good~" Cinder shuttered, his hips moving of their own accord.

"Good Firefly. I am glad you are enjoying this punishment." A truth Salem knew she shouldn't have ever let slip, but now it was out there. Not that Cinder seemed to notice. The boy was already almost entirely consumed by the stroking at his cock.

"Master!" Cinder felt something change, an urgency down below, something imperative and calling to her.

"Good boy. Tell me when it approaches." Salem whispered, calm and restrained as her free hand rose to cup gently at Cinder's sack.

"Wh- when wha-" Cinder could feel the second hand added in at sensitive and tender flesh and before he could even adjust, the warm softness of his master's tongue descended on his tip, taking it in and swirling her tongue around it in just such a way that Cinder had no chance.

An explosion. It felt like an explosion occurring between his thighs as the new appendage strained and relaxed in a release that damn near broke him. Limp and lazily hanging from his bindings, Cinder's eye drowsily flickered to a mildly irritated Salem whose face had been thoroughly covered by strings of the boy's release.

"You get one. That is your one." Salem glared, summoning a small towel to wipe her face clean of the boy's release.

"I- tried." Cinder croaked out between drained pants. "Couldn't- didn't know- I…"

"And that is why you get your one Cinder." Salem allowed, forcing herself to glare at the man. She wished to do many other things, to praise and enjoy him further, but she had to resist that, leave the boy craving more of her approval.

"T- thank you Master." Cinder felt as if given a miracle in the form of Salem's forgiveness.

Salem stood, snapping her fingers and catching the boy as his restraints disappeared. He fell directly into her warm arms, her warm, comforting arms; the only arms Cinder would ever need.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, relaxing into the woman's embrace.

"You are not done yet boy." Salem's voice smooth as butter, soothing against Cinder's ears still ringing with the lingering sound of his hammering heart.

"Not done?" He questioned dumbly, still regathering his awareness after the world ending release.

"Can you not feel it child? You are still hard as a rock."

Cinder hadn't thought to it until Salem was so bold as to say it, but the woman was right. He was still erect, thudding like he had never released to begin with.

"This, this is for me to enjoy your punishment as much as possible." Salem lowered her hand to fondle him before laying him down on a bed.

Cinder's head had only just hit the bed as his eye flickered back up to the older woman as Salem tossed her clothing to the side. Cinder had never been so blind as to not realize Salem's striking beauty. If he hadn't been hard again already, he would have been instantly at the sight. They had shared these intimate moments a fair amount of times but never before had it struck her in such a way. Everything about how his body had changed seemed to heighten at the sight. Even down to the way he felt his arousal- his arousal! Not that of the dust drugs flowing through his veins. This was entirely his. Even the way he felt his arousal had completely changed. No longer did it build like a heat in his chest that ached to be touched in places he wished didn't even exist on him. Instead, there was just a growing tightness in his groin as his body tense. His length pounded, thudding with each beat of his hummingbird heart. It all pulled and he wanted, yearned to have and to take her like he had wanted nothing before.

"Much better Firefly. Now, delightful though they may be, I think it is about time we strip you of these clothes." Salem pressed her chest out further as if she needed anything extra to break Cinder's mind in arousal. Her fingers strapped down and easily tore one button off of Cinder's shirt.

"Yes Master." Cinder's hands eagerly rushed to tear his clothes off, kicking them down the bed with hasty movements in order to avoid delaying what he knew would come next.

"Good Firefly." Salem half purred, her eyes looking over the man in front of her, chiseled and splayed out with his cock standing tall and begging to be attended to. A singled dribble of precum bubbled up and slid down the side of Cinder's length, calling forth the master to taste of it, but Salem held herself back. It would not do to be servicing the boy like that twice over in such a short period. First off, if she let it end up going to his head, that could be trouble in its own. But beyond that, she feared Cinder could see through the seemingly sheer sheet that made the curtain partitioned between this wicked witch and the emotional woman who feared to love a man once more; terrified he might leave.

The woman steeled her resolve and forced herself to exile the thought of servicing the man she cared for in such a solely caring to him way once more. Instead, she threw her leg over the man, slipping down to kneel atop him, her sex positioned just above his length.

"You- you are wet-" Cinder stammered out dumbly.

"And you are erect." Salem glared down impatient ant uneager to admit such a thing.

"I- but-"

"Shut up and move your hips." Salem groaned, simply dropping herself atop the man to his utter shock.

Cinder's eye rolled back into his skull, baffled by the sensation and consumed with the feeling of Salem's velvet walls. He had been ordered to service her more than once in the past, used his fingers, felt her, and even tasted of her, but there was nothing that Cinder had known to be anything alike being buried inside Salem. Heart thudding with affection and simply overtaken by the sensation, Cinder all of a sudden found himself following instructions exactly as he had been ordered. With no mental ram left to process speech, he shut up completely and moved his hips. Cinder's hands took to Salem's hips and he fucked. He did everything he could, bucking inside the woman as hard as he could, delving in deep as if all the answers to the universe could be found only a millimeter deeper.

Salem took to his movements with ease. He was, whether by coincidence, or by her own intentional design, the perfect size, filling her sex up in just the exact way she wished. Far from small, and yet not so big as to be painful. Her hips naturally rolled back to meet Cinder's as the man pulled her in. She couldn't help but enjoy his roughened hands up against her hips. The woman even found herself leaning down to hold the man closer, kissing him and enjoying as he kissed back.

Kissing only seemed to spurn him on, ignite a fire in him. Cinder broke from the kiss, much more interested in fucking than kissing. Somehow, as he broke from the kiss, he was able to take the woman by surprise- or at least what she would allow him to think was a surprise. Cinder flipped them over. Cinder pinned her down under him with his hips. There was something about being on top, even if he knew all too well that Salem could not only flip them back over with ease, but immobilize him entirely if she wished. Something felt wonderful, alluring of it. He turned his kisses to her neck, taking as best he could without threatening to anger his master.

"You like this, don't you?" Salem asked emptily behind attempts to hide how deeply she enjoyed Cinder jackhammering inside her.

"Y- yes." Cinder half growled, moving faster as he began to feel his climax approaching.

"You are welcome dear Cinder." Salem whispered, slipping her fingers through his short hair and pulling him in closer.

"I- Thank you Master." Cinder crumpled into the other woman, pressing his face into her neck with soft kisses. His hips, however, kept their pace bucking up and inside.

"This is what you- who you are. I am happy to have helped bringing you to it." Salem's care slipped out once more, something far from her original much more manipulative plans, but for some reason, with him so close and clinging to her, and on the brink of his release, she couldn't bring herself to threaten to take it away if he left. If the time came, she could pull that card then. But for now, she had him, and she couldn't bring herself to take this from him.

"I- I'm cumming." Cinder shuttered, wanting to reply, but fearing that that not warning the master could end poorly.

"Cum, cum for me. Then we can rest."

"T- thank you." Cinder broke, bucking in one final time as he pulled Salem in close and released inside of her. Drained, twice over, in fact, Cinder collapsed atop Salem with soft kisses at her neck.

"That's it. Now rest poor exhausted little Firefly. You've done well. Your punishment is over." Salem ran her nails through Cinder's hair as the boy relaxed into her before quickly falling into a deeper sleep than he had achieved in far too long a time. A sleep of someone finally himself once more.

The End.

Did you enjoy? Wanna see more of my work? Hit me up on tumblr: <https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/>


End file.
